1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an encryption and decryption (en/decryption) device, and more particularly, to an encryption and decryption device for a portable storage device and an encryption and decryption method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As flash memory elements develop recently, a portable storage device, such as a universal serial bus (USB) flash drive, is widely used to store personal data.
Conventionally, the portable storage device does not include an encryption mechanism, when the portable storage device is lost or stolen, the confidential data may be accessed by other people and used for an improper purpose. In order to prevent the confidential data being revealed, some portable storage devices may include a built-in encryption mechanism. The user should input a preset password first, and then access the data in the portable storage device. However, if the password of the portable storage device is stolen or cracked, the confidential data can be read in any computer, which causes a security risk.